leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scild/Caspid and Robe “The Cursed Blades” Champion Concept
Lore Both born from a small village in the south. At young age felt sincere love for each other. But when the war started, their village became a part of the battlefield. The village was attacked and they see everything precious to them taken away by the flames of war their families and friend. During the attack both see each other in the chaos and together decided to escape to safer places which leads them to a near forest. After their escape Robe is suffers from an intense fever. They camped near a river to rest. Caspid left Robe telling her that he will look for food and herbs to treat their wounds and her fever, Robe ask Caspid not to leave. Caspid gave his pendant (which is the remaining memory of Caspid’s family) so that Robe won’t feel alone Robe, She accepted the pendant and hold it very hard and in return gives Caspid a bright smile. On his searched he wandered too far from Robe when a nearby passing Noxus soldier saw Robe and decided to take her to be treated immediately. As Caspid returns he saw that Robe is missing and panicked looking for her everywhere wandering around the forest crying and then he suddenly passed out due to his hunger and tiredness. As Caspid opens his eyes he was inside a tent with soldiers treated by the healer, he asked what happened to him, where he is and if they saw Robe. The soldier answered that he was saved by an Ionian soldier whom treated his wounds but did not saw anyone in the forest. As time passes both of them were adopted by a families of soldier serving both army of Noxus and Ionia. But neither forgot each other. Caspid learned the Ionian art of swordsmanship while Robe learned the Noxus art of Magic. By the time they are considered as prepared soldier of both armies they engaged to their battles. Fighting enemies, seeing allies fall, and felt pain and sorrow. They gain anger and urge to defeat all enemies they saw. At a battle where without knowing whom they will be facing. At the moment nearly both armies are to be wiped out they noticed that only the two of them remained standing. Caspid charges into Robe swinging his blade to her and she fights back by unleashing spells to attack Caspid. But Caspid dodges and pointed his blade at Robes neck giving her the chance to say her farewells. Robe accepted that it was her end and spoke “please after you kill me keep the pendant on my neck and if ever he is still alive give it to a man named Caspid and tell him how much I love him”. Caspid then throws his sword away and hugged Robe. Robe in surprise felt the warmth of love in the enemies arm and then hear the cry. Robe then looked at the soldiers face and every memories of Caspid flashes into her mind. Both cried and then decided to never leave each other and run away from the war. As they travel away from war on their journey they saw a cave and then decided to rest inside. They wandered deeper the cave that leads to a hidden altar in which a Golden Sun and Shadow coloured swords rest in the middle of altar. Caspid hold the Golden while Robe holds the black sword. The swords glow engulfed them in a sphere of light and shadow. After few moments Caspid was standing alone notices that Robe is missing in the altar he looks for Robe shouting but did not saw her until he heard the voice of Robe inside his head. Wandering he saw robes face as his reflection on the golden sword he holds. He then touches the reflection and unknowingly swapped places with Robe. And then Robe repeated the action by holding the Shadow coloured sword and switched place with Caspid. Both felt cursed. Then Robe told Caspid about her knowledge of the League Casped went into the institute of war. Explained their situation to the peoples of the League they learned the legend of the two cursed sword which Split’s the humanity of its lone holder into good and bad personas which leads the bad to kill the good and ends to the vanishing of its beholder. Because they hold both swords separately the effect changes and forged them as a lone being giving them the ability to swap places with each other in the dimension the swords created for them. The Institute then invites them to be a part of the League while Institute search for a way to return them into their former selves. "We will once again be able to hold each other’s hand and find the freedom we seek." - Caspid & Robe |health = 9 |attack = 9 |spells = 9 |difficulty = 9 }} Not that good at editing anyways. Thanks to Sydeyc for the format. Can someone help how to put stats at the boxes beside the ability details. To fill out the damage type/scaling etc. thank you so much! SPELL /SKILL EFFECTS MECHANICS (Split) and ITEM MECHANICS (Split) Visual Suggestion Category:Custom champions